


SSB: TAS episode 12: Smash Bros' Got Talent

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [12]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Coco (2017), Dragon Ball, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bad Jokes, Humor, Jokes, M/M, Pictures, Talent Shows, Umbrellas, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Come all to Americas' Got Talent, Super Smash Bros version where your favourite character does talents like dancing, showing art, playing music, doing cool tricks, funny jokes, and more.No one's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the storyPS: In chapter 7, I was supposed to put pictures and a video but I don't know how to put pictures and a video on Archive Of Our Own, you can see them at Wattpad, the story your about to read is on Wattpad, thank you for listening.





	1. Announcement

It was a beautiful day in Super Smash Bros, the sun shines, birds sing, flowers bloom, Gotham city looks beautiful as any other day; except for the nights, and Master Hand and Crazy Hand put posters on the wall which reads: Smash Bros' Got Talent, wait? What?

"First off, why are we putting up posters that said: Smash Bros' Got Talent? And second, why would you do this event? It's going to cost a lot of money brother." Said Master Hand's twin and Crazy Brother.

Master Hand said, "Crazy, haven't you notice that every Smasher is bored?"

Crazy replied, "I know, but can we take them to an amusement park? Or a cruise?" 

Master Gand said, "No crazy, I dreamed of having our own Americas' Got Talent. I loved the show so much, I want to host one ourselves."

Crazy sighed and agreed on the evert, they put more poster on the walls, when they were done. 

Master Hand said, "Want to make an announcement Crazy?" 

Crazy Hand said, "Brother, they can see the poster on the wall, plus we put up like 45 of them."

"Whatever, cmon Crazy let's go to Brawl and announce the event." master hand said.

As he went to Brawl, Crazy sighed and follow Master Hand, normally Crazy Hand would be all stupid and crazy; but in most cases, he acts normal like his brother.

When they arrived to brawl, every Smasher is there, Master and Crazy Hand got in front and master hand announced, "Welcome Smashers, today is a new day and great news." 

Mario yelled, "WHAT IS THE GREAT NEWS?!" 

Master Hand replied happily, "Night, we are having an event called Smash Bros' Got Talent, based on the show Americas' Got Talent, every one of you has to come, we haven't done anything with all of you in a long, long, long, long time. If you want to be in the talent show, after assembly, you will meet me and crazy outside of Smash Bros, there is more news."

On the seats, there were two puffballs name Kirby and Meta Knight. 

Kirby said, "Um? Meta Knight?" 

Meta Knight looked at the pink puffball. "Yes? My darling?" 

Kirby said, "When was the last event? Were you here?" 

Meta Knight said, "Sadly, I wasn't here at that time, but I actually found what was their last event." 

Kirby was surprised. "Really? Tell me what is it, please?"

Meta Knight said, "It was a pie event where you bake pies and the Hands were the judges, the one with the most delicious pie wins, but one Smasher mistakenly put a spoon in their pie and Crazy Hand almost choked to death, so that's why we haven't an event in 5 years." 

Kirby was again surprised. "Wow, I now feel bad for Crazy Hand, what happened to that Smasher who dropped there spoon into the pie?" 

Meta Knight sighed. "The Smasher got suspended for 45 days."

"I don't want to get suspended!" Kirby nearly panicked. 

"Trust me Kirby, when you're with me, you'll never get suspended because I protect the ones I love the most." 

Kirby smiled and kissed Meta Knight on his silver mask.

Meta Knight blushed under his mask and hugged Kirby for the whole assembly.

When Master Hand was done talking about more boring news, all the Smashers left the assembly to go to their business and maybe be apart of the talent show.


	2. Participate And Where Will It Take Place

Master Hand and Crazy Hand went outside and build a stand which reads: Participate in Smash Bros' Got Talent!

They waited for a Smasher to be a part of the show. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Kirby and Meta Knight came to the stand. 

Master Hand said, "Hello Kirby and Meta Knight, are you two going to participate in Smash Bros' Got Talent?"

Meta Knight said, "Of course we are, I am interested, and we know what our talent is going to be, but we have to do it." 

Crazy Hand said, "Well, you two got to sign this paper to be a part." 

Crazy gave the two puffballs two pencils each and they write their names on the paper.

"Good, now you two practice your talent." Said Master Hand. 

Kirby and Meta Knight then left to go practice their talent. 

Crazy said to Masher Hand, "Why look at that, the puffballs choose to participate in the show." 

"See brother, I knew it they will join because I was thinking of them in my mind." Said Master Hand.

After 20 minutes of signing papers to the Smashers who want to be in the show, (they listed Pichu, Cruz, Peach, Daisy, and Bowser Jr.) 

It seems like every Smasher wants to be a part of the show, but the Hands got a problem, they need judges for the show; in every talent show, you need judges or it's not a talent show.

The Hands told smashers who don't want to be a part, but they say no; now Master and Crazy Hand are stuck. 

Then a group of humans came to the stand.

Master Hand knew who they were, it is the Bat-Family.

Batman said, "Hey Hands! Putting up a show it seems." 

The Hands looked at the Bat-Family.

"What? Is there somethin' on my face?" Said Scarface.

"Well, um? You only h-have s-scars on your f-face, so m-maybe?" Said The Ventriloquist.

This gave Master Hand an idea, he told the Bat-Family to be the judges, at first, they didn't like the idea, but they agree anyway because Kirby is going to be a part of the show. 

Kirby and the Bat-Family's relationship is so far great, when they first meet, Kirby didn't like them, but after resuing 278 kids, they became good friends.

When it's all done, Master Hand then destroy the stand because who needs it anyway? 

Crazy Hand told Master Hand where will the talent show take place. 

Master Hand never thought of that, so he took out the map of Smash Bros and look where will it take place. 

They choose the theatre, yes, they have that too, they used that just in case if any Smasher wants to watch a movie that just comes out in the theatres.

They went to the theatre and get it ready for the show, they painted the walls blue, red and white because they look nice, decorated the place, and put light so it can look like it the actual show. 

It took them about 34 minutes to get it ready, when they were done the sun was setting, they told smasher that the show will begin at 7:00 pm and it's 6:34 pm. 


	3. Kirby And Meta Knight's Talent

At the back of the stage, Kirby and Meta Knight were thinking what will their talent be; they actually lied to Master and Crazy Hand. 

Meta Knight was circling around, while Kirby went to the internet to search up talents on his phone.

Meta Knight sighed in anger. "AHH! I can't even think of a talent we can do! God! If we can't find a talent, I am going to beat my meat up!" 

Kirby spoke, "Don't worry Meta Knight, we will think something out."

Kirby then saw an art talent, he loves to draw pictures.

Kirby told Meta Knight about the art talent. 

Meta Knight said, "Kirby, I am very bad at drawing." 

Kirby said, "Cmon Meta Knight, why not this: I do the drawings and the colouring and you do the shading."

Meta Knight said sounding confused, "Shading? How is that a part of art?"

Kirby explained to Meta Knight that in most paintings, artist put shading in their paintings so it can look very realistic. Kinda like it was actually there.

Meta Knight said, "Um? I like that idea, but what are we going to draw?" 

Kirby already knows what to draw.

He whispered to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight said with a smirk under his mask. "Ohhh, I like that idea, but Kirby, Master Hand said that we will be going in last place."

Then meta knight got an idea. "How about this: we pull a prank on one of the talents." 

Kirby didn't think it was a good idea. "But Meta Knight, I don't want to ruin the show." 

Meta Knight sighed, "Fine, only one prank, happy?" 

Kirby nodded.

They decided to prank on Pit and Dark Pit's talent when they go on stage, because why not? 

Their talent will be dancing wings.

Kirby got to work on the drawing and the colouring, while Meta Knight talks with Kirby while he is drawing and colouring. it was now 6:45 pm.


	4. The Show Begins

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were checking on the other Smashers of their talents. 

Everything seems to go plan straight, but where is kirby and Meta Knight? They should be in the room. 

Crazy told Master Hand, "Maybe they are already on the seats?" 

Master Hand agreed on his crazy brother.

Sometimes they don't agree with each other because both of them make bad choices. 

On one occasion, when the Hands were 15 years old, they didn't pay the water bills, so they fight for a long time, in fact, Mario had to pay the water bills.

When Master and Crazy Hand arrived at the theatre, the Smashers who didn't participate in the show, got seats. 

Some of them talked, laughed, others wait patiently, the Hands went to the backstage, Smashers who did participate in the show got their talents ready, others just waited for their turn.

Master Hand said, "Alright Smashers, this is a big event and I want to see all of ya do a fantastic job out there." 

Bowser raised his hand. "What time is it?" 

Crazy looked at his brother's finger. "It is 6:58 pm, 2 minutes before the show starts,"

"Anyways, who is gonna go first?" Said Master Hand. 

Crazy Hand chooses Peach and Daisy, the two princesses cheered and went on stage. 

Master Hand growled, he was supposed to pick Pit and Dark Pit. "What the hell was that Crazy?" 

Crazy Hand said, "What? I never got a chance to pick someone."

"That doesn't mean you had to interrupt my picking choice!" Yelled Master Hand.

The Hands argued and argued more, Dark Pit then turned on the Live Camera on for the show, yes, they have a Live Camera in Smash Bros.

Master Hand was about to yell more when the crowd cheered, the Hands looked at the clock, it is 7:00 pm. 

They panicked for a little bit, they float where the seats are. 

Peach and Daisy's talent is Umbrella Dancing, they swing side to side, up and down, they opened their umbrellas, their umbrellas were looking stylish, pink and yellow splat on Peach's and orange and brown splat on Daisy's. 

Their big finished was they shot out confetti from their umbrellas.

The crowd cheered and clapped, the judges gave points to the princesses, some 8.7 and some 7.6. 

Batman said, "Wow, that is a very cool talent princess, now tell us how long did it take you two to do the fantastic umbrella talent?" 

Crazy Hand throws a Microphone to Daisy's hand. "Well, about 3 hours." 

Batgirl said, "And what did you use for the umbrellas?" 

Daisy passed the microphone to peach. "We used acrylic paint for the splat."

Master Hand said to Crazy. "So, the princesses get a 7.8 on their umbrella talent." 

Crazy Hand said sounding shocked, "7.8! Dude, I would give them 8.6, not 7.8! That number means nothing to me!"

Crazy Hand was so mad, he went being the Crazy Hand we all love, he laughed and almost hit his head on the wall.

Master Hand tapped Crazy Hand and hold him until he calms down, next up is Bowser Jr with his funny jokes.


	5. Bowser Jr's Talent

While the crowd waited for Bowser's son, Bowser Jr was practicing his jokes, he wanted to make every Smasher laughed. 

He wanted to win the talent show, But Jr didn't know that the talent show is for fun, not for winning. 

Jr wanted to be better than that pink gumball. As Master Hand called out to Jr, Jr came to the stage looking shine, he just put shine soap on himself.

"MY FUCKING EYES!" Yelled The Joker.

Every Smasher didn't cheer Jr, Jr is known for being gross, mean, rude, selfish, disgusting, and stupid. 

Jr is a member for 3 years, 3 years ago, Jr was once a well-behaved kid, but when other kids came to Smash Bros, Jr grew more and more jealous, he completely loses his mind when Kirby came.

Master Hand throws the microphone to Jr. "Hello my favorite Smashers! For my talent, I will tell my best and funny jokes!" 

Kirby yells from the distance, "SUCK SOMEONE'S SAUSAGE YOU FATASS!" 

Jr yelled back to Kirby, "FUCK YOU BOTH GENDER!" Jr didn't know that Kirby and Meta Knight were on the left side of the stage.

"Anyways, here's my first joke: What's the difference between bird flu and swine flu? If you have bird flu, you need tweetment. If you have swine flu, you need oink-ment. Ha, ha, ha did all of you get that joke?" said Jr.

Smashers didn't laugh, neither the judges (The Joker was holding a sign while it said: It's not funny!) or the Hands.

"Ok, next joke: What do get if you cross a parrot and a crocodile? An animal that talks your head off. funny right?" Said Jr.

Again no one laughed.

Jr was starting to get mad. "Guys cmon, laughed at my jokes, why aren't all of you laughing?" 

Kirby yelled from the distance again, "BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING STUPID!" 

Jr yelled at Kirby again, "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH GENDER!"

Jr took a breath. "Ok, third joke: Why didn't the little girl want to leave nursery school? She wanted to be a nurse." 

Once again, no one laughed at that joke.

Now Jr is really mad, Jr has one more joke, if his last joke can make everyone laughed, he will be the winner for sure.

"This is my last joke everyone." said Jr.

Everyone cheered, they cheered because they are sick of Jr's jokes, everyone hated his jokes because they aren't funny at all. 

"Alright, here I go: Who's blue and smells like pork? Meta Knight. ha, ha, ha, ha."

Everyone gasped.

Kirby and Meta Knight yelled at Jr, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" As the two puffballs run to the stage and beat up Jr with their swords.

In fact, everyone is laughing at Jr getting beat up. 

The Joker said, "Ha, ha, ha now this is comedy, ha, ha, ha."

Master Hand and Crazy Hand went to the stage and separated the three, Crazy took Jr out and Master Hand calm down the two puffballs while everyone else is laughing.


	6. Remember me

After Kirby and Meta Knight beat up Jr, Master Hand called out Cruz and Pichu to come to the stage. 

Their talent will be singing the famous song, Remember me.

Cruz and Pichu had been friends for 2 days, they did get in trouble, but in the end, Master Gand let Cruz stay at Smash Bros because they are friends.

In fact, Pichu loves to play music, he always dreamed of playing music with a famous musician. Now, his dreams finally came true, he wished his parents are here to see him play music.

They arrived at the stage, got out their guitars and played Remember me.

Cruz sang, "Remember me Though I have to say goodbye Remember me Don't let it make you cry Forever if I'm far away I hold you in my heart  
I sing a secret song to you Each night we are apart Remember me Though I have to travel far Remember me  
Each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I’m with you The only way that I can be Until you’re in my arms again Remember me."

Pichu sang in surprisingly Spanish, "Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir recuérdame Si en tu mente vivo estoy recuérdame Mis sueños yo te doy Te llevo en mi corazon Y te acompañaré  
Unidos en nuestra canción Contigo ahi estaré Recuérdame Si sola crees l estar Recuérdame Y mi cantar te irá a abrazarAun en la distancia Nunca vayas a olvidar Que yo contigo siempre voy Recuérdame."

In fact, it took 4 hours for Pichu to know Spanish, Cruz was originally going to song by himself, but Pichu had to sing with him, it's not a big deal for Cruz.

Cruz sang again, "Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play  
Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away Remember me For I will soon be gone Remember me And let the love we have live on and know that I'm with you the only way that I can be  
So, until you're in my arms again  
Remember me."

Pichu sang the last part of the song, "Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir remember me Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Solo con tu amor yo Puedo existir remember me."

The crowd cheered so loud, Pichu covers his big triangle shaped ears. Pichu was tearing up, he was so happy, he burst into crying. 

His dreams came true, now he is a musician.

The Bat family clapped cheered and mostly crying because the song is beautiful. 

Catwoman said, "That is a beautiful song, ok I have a question Pichu, how did you get the Spanish words right? It would take a long time to learn Spanish, how did you so that?"

Pichu said, "Well, Cruz taught me about Spanish, and I am a fast learner Ms. Catwoman." 

The Bat family write the scores, When they were done, the score is 9.9

Cruz and Pichu gasped, Cruz never got a high score before in his life, Cruz was so happy, he hugged Pichu very tightly.


	7. Pit And Dark Pit's Talent

Pit and Dark Pit were next, while the two angels practice their wings dance, they didn't know Meta Knight and kirby were behind the curtains of the backstage.

Meta Knight already got pictures of Pit and Dark Pit.

Meta Knight is really excited to pull a prank on the two angels; but not for kirby, he was worried that something can go wrong, he did agree on Meta Knight a while ago, but he changed his mind. 

He told meta knight he doesn't want to do this prank. 

But Meta Knight said, "kirby, I thought you wanted to do this, you nodded."

"I know, but I think something can go very bad," kirby said. "Cmon, let's just go enjoy the show, we been in the corner of the stage for the whole time and I think Master and Crazy Hand are wondering where are we."

"kirby, they just saw us when we were attacking Jr, and I told Master Hand that I and you were at the left side of the seat." Said Meta Knight. "Please kirby? You're my best friend,"

Kirby had to say yes because he didn't want to make Meta Knight upset, as Pit and Dark Pit arrived at the stage, Master Band put on a song called, Cha-Cha Slide, by Mr. C The Slide Man.

The angels dance their wing to the music while flying high the Bat-Family and the crowd were surprised, even Kirby and Meta Knight, They never seen dancing wing before.

4 minutes later 

After that amazing wing dance, the crowd cheered loudly. A tomato was thrown at Pit.

The Penguin said, "How marvellous you two angels are, ok I want to ask questions, how did your wings dance by themselves?"

Master Hand throws a microphone at Dark Pit. "Well it was very difficult for your wings to dance by themselves, so I bought a very expensive device where you let the device control whatever part of your body."

Penguin is quite interested in that device, "Ok, next question." 

Kirby and Meta Knight got the screen remote, Meta Knight was about to press it when Kirby said, "Are you really sure you want to do this? What if we get caught?" 

Meta Knight sighed, "kirby, I told you so many times, we can hide in my cape, the curtains are purple and my cape is purple."

Kirby sighed and let him press the big, red button on the gray small, square-shaped remote control. Dark Pit was about to say his answer when the screen shows a picture of pit and dark pit making-out.

The audience laughed at the picture of the two angels. 

Dark Pit was about to turn around when the screen turned off, kirby turns off the screen so they won't get caught. 

Meta Knight grabbed the remote from Kirby's small hands and press the button to reviled another picture of Dark Pit and Pit.

Once again, the audience laughed, now Dark Pit is really mad, Pit was giggling at the pictures of him and Dark. 

He thinks they are funny looking. Dark Pit finally answered Penguin's question, (the question was, who sings the song you put?)

"IT WAS BY-" Dark Pit was interrupted again by another picture on the big screen. But it was a different picture.

In fact, Meta Knight asked Two-Face for permission if he can use a picture of his.

Two-Face knows the prank, at the judge's table, Two-Face was laughing harder than ever, he didn't mind of seeing a picture of himself in public, he is a district attorney and his pictures were all over Gotham city.

Pit was laughing too, Dark Pit got so, so, so mad, he beat up Pit for no reason. Kirby and Meta Knight was, in fact, laughing.

Master Hand yelled, "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

But Dark Pit didn't listen, Meta Knight covered kirby with his purple cape and they teleported to the left side of the theatre seats while they watch the fight.


	8. Kirby And Meta Knight's Talent

After Dark Pit beat up Pit, a few talents were shown.

Mega Man's talent: Gun Shooting.

Bowser's talent: Fire.

Joker's talent: Releasing His Phantom.

And Rosalina's talent: Magic Tricks. 

They all got 7.8 which is cool, but not at the very best. 

Smashers have been waiting for this, Kirby and Meta Knight's talent, they were thinking what will the puffball's talent be?

The screen shows a blank piece of paper, and it was drawing itself, Smashers were very surprised, it draws lots of Smashers, after 40 minutes of drawing, the colouring came and shade the darker colour on the colour. 

In fact, Kirby and Meta Knight were at the bottom right corner on the stage, Meta Knight was doing the shading.

Then they put effects on the drawing, the Hands gasped, the drawing itself is so beautiful, it has all the members of Smash Bros. 

The crowd cheered when it was done, the judges write down their scores. Kirby and Meta Knight went to the center of the stage, the crowd clapped and cheered.

Batman said, "Wow, that looks really well-drawn! How long did you plan for this?"

Kirby grabbed a microphone. "Well, we didn't have a talent at first, so we decide to do drawing instead." 

Meta Knight said, "Yeah, I agreed with Kirby,"

Master Hand arrived at the stage. "Thank you, Kirby and Meta Knight, now you two can go back to your seat because I am going to make an announcement." 

The puffballs left the stage and went to the left side of the seats.

"May I have everyone's attraction please?!" Said Master Hand.

All the Smashers looked at Master Hand. 

"I would like to thank all of you to participate in Smash Bros' Got Talent, it was so much fun to see all of you do cool talents, and thank the judges, some of our talents reached the highest score ever, other did not because they fail or many bad choices, another event will be coming soon, I don't know what will it be but it will be better than ever! Now it's 11:00 pm and all of you should go to bed, you all did a fanatics job at Smash Bros' Got Talent." 

All the Smashers left the talent show to go to bed.

"I wonder what will be the next event?" Questioned Kirby.

"I don't know, we'll see," said Meta Knight.

Then Goku appeared behind the puffballs. "I hope its a fighting event! You know I love fighting!"

"Yeah, no shit Goku, you choose to live here because you just like the fighting," Meta Knight spoke. "And where were you? I didn't see you when I and Kirby did our talent,"

"Oh, I was behind a giant brown monkey," Goku said.

"Ahh..." Said Kirby and Meta Knight as the two left the seats.

"Hey! I need sleep too!" Goku said as he ran out of the theatre.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of my longest stories ever! (So far)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using a semicolon (;) I don't know anything about the semicolon, so bare with me.


End file.
